In a conventional electric motor, phase coils wound on a stator is energized by electric currents to generate a rotating magnetic field so that a rotor is rotated by the rotating magnetic field. For driving the motor, the phase currents for energizing the phase coils are switched over by switching elements as exemplified in the patent document (JP 2002-345211-A). According to the patent document, a semiconductor module including the switching elements for switching over the coil currents are provided on a printed circuit board. The semiconductor module is connected to electronic parts such as the phase coils of the motor and capacitors through a wiring pattern formed on the printed circuit board. Copper films, which form the wiring pattern on the printed circuit board, are normally very thin, for example, as thin as less than 100 μm. In connecting the semiconductor module with the coils or the capacitors through the printed circuit board, the printed circuit board is required to provide a large area thereon so that required large currents may be supplied. It is thus difficult to reduce the entire size of such an apparatus.